Determination of the cause of chest pain continues to be an important and challenging clinical problem. Mechanisms of angina pectoris are complex and not fully understood, at least partly because of limited information about the central neural pathways and mechanisms mediating cardiac pain in man. This protocol applies recent advances in positron emission tomography to further understanding of these pathways in man. Comparisons between normal controls, patients with coronary artery disease and angina pectoris, coronary artery disease with silent myocardial ischemia and chest pain with normal coronary arteries will be completed. Ten to twelve subjects per group are required for data analysis. The data is averaged among subjects in each group and then between group comparisons are made. At the time of this report, 12 patients with chest pain and normal coronary arteries, 8 normal controls, and 4 patients with coronary artery disease and angina pectoris have been studied. Subjects are being recruited to fill out the normal control and chest pain and coronary artery disease groups. An Amendment for the protocol has been submitted to allow advertisement and payment of patient volunteers with coronary artery disease to complete this study.